


Synopsis: Little Tin God

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Little Tin God

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Little Tin God

**LITTLE TIN GOD**

Throughout history humans have believed in a Being or Force greater than themselves. Some cultures believe in one Supreme Being, some in many gods/goddesses or spirits. People who are followed and proclaimed as 'gods' are capable of great harm. The Japanese followed Emperor Hirohito into WWII, believing him divine. They were willing to engage in kamikaze raids in his name. 

The question raised in this episode is-did G-d create humans or, did humans in their need to feel protected, create the concept of G-d? 

How easy it would be for an Immortal, thirsting for power and adulation, to set himself up as a god? And eventually come to believe it. How do the characters in the Highlander universe know whether those considered divine, truly were. Could they have been Immortals fooling their followers...were they false gods like Larca? 

Duncan answers this one at the very end with one word... 'Faith.' 

I can't resist this question. Why would a sane Immortal want to explore a jungle inhabited by headhunters? Just wondering. 

_New Characters:_

**GAVRIEL LARCA** \- Immortal with a god complex. Duncan met him over 150 years ago as the self-proclaimed deity of a tribe hidden in the Peruvian jungle. Now he's back. Seems he's missing one sacrifice. 

**DEREK WORTH** \- Handsome, devout young man, made Immortal after Larca shot him. He believes that Larca is G-d and joins his misguided band of disciples. 

**LUKE** \- another Immortal disciple, conned by Larca. 

**ENRIQUE** \- another of Larca's Immortal converts. 

**REVEREND THOMAS BELL** -a mortal, preacher, true man of G-d, faith and courage. 

**PACO** \- Macleod's jungle guide in 1830, Peru. 

**COYANTU** \- lovely young woman of the Moche tribe, Larca's concubine, grew up believing that Larca was their god. 

* * *

Small Church, Present Day 

The choir is singing,   
Clapping and swaying,   
Voices in harmony-   
Joyously praying,   
Reverend Bell leads-   
In exuberant fashion,   
Happy to see-   
G-d praised with such passion. 

Derek's pure voice-   
Sets him apart,   
His solo is rousing,   
As joy floods his heart,   
He doesn't suspect-   
He's being scrutinized,   
In back of the church-   
Larca scowls, mesmerized. 

Choir practice now over,   
The church remains filled-   
With the mood of good tidings,   
Though the voices are stilled,   
Reverend Bell's telling Derek-   
How much he enjoys-   
Derek's fine voice-   
Lifted in 'joyful noise.' 

Derek walks home,   
By the light of the moon,   
But Larca has waited,   
Now soon, very soon...   
His car passes Derek-   
He shoots the boy dead,   
When the reverend runs out,   
Larca hasn't yet fled. 

The reverend shrieks 'NO!'   
He cradles the boy,   
Derek had so much promise,   
Spread so much joy.   
Larca's still in his car,   
As the moonlight's pale ray-   
Illumines his face,   
Then he speeds away. 

The Morgue, Later 

Derek's body lies still,   
Covered by a white sheet,   
Larca's robe's also white,   
From his neck to his feet,   
He presses his fingers-   
Against Derek's chest,   
'Rise up!' he commands,   
Derek heeds his behest. 

'I'm alive!' 'Yes you are-   
Your wounds I have healed,   
My glorious name,   
To you I've revealed   
You'll serve me well,   
In my holy squad-   
Fighting my enemy,'   
'Who are you?' 'I am G-d!' 

Country Road 

Mac's jogging along,   
Working up a good sweat,   
He's run for a while,   
But he's not tired yet,   
In a red tank top shirt,   
'Round his head, a bandana,   
Unfortunately,   
He's without his katana. 

A Buzz makes him stop,   
From ambush jumps Luke,   
Mac gives name and clan,   
Thinking this is a fluke,   
'I know who you are,'   
Says Luke as he slashes,   
But Mac knocks him down,   
To the T-Bird, he dashes. 

Mac thumbs the remote-   
That lifts the car's top,   
Leaps in the T-Bird,   
He doesn't dare stop,   
At last! The katana!   
But he's startled to see,   
There was _one_ attacker,   
Now he's circled by _three._

Derek and Enrique-   
Are primed for their duels,   
Yells Mac-'You can't _do_ this!   
You're breaking the rules!'   
But killing MacLeod-   
Is their focus and aim,   
No time to discuss-   
The rules of the Game. 

Mac's 'It'... And the game?   
Cutthroat hide-and-seek,   
A tree provides cover,   
Does he dare risk a peek?   
Derek approaches,   
Still humming away,   
'When I feel the spirit-   
In my heart, I obey.' 

MacLeod swings around,   
To surprise, his intention,   
The katana at his throat-   
Grabs Derek's attention,   
'Who are you?' asks Mac,   
'An angel of the Lord!'   
All the time looking down-   
At the edge of Mac's sword. 

Mac propels him across-   
To the quiet cemetery,   
Though on Holy Ground,   
Derek's still wary,   
The twenty-third psalm-   
He recites with deep virtue,   
MacLeod reassures him,   
'I'm not gonna hurt you.' 

'You have no idea-   
What you are, I can see,'   
'I told you...an angel!'   
'Yeah, what's that make me?'   
'You're Satan,' claims Derek,   
His eyes wide and round,   
Mac asks, 'Would the Devil-   
Lead you to Holy Ground?' 

Luke and Enrique-   
With swords drawn, appear,   
Mac: 'Put up your swords!   
We cannot fight here!'   
But they show no sign-   
Of heeding his warning,   
MacLeod's getting nervous,   
Even _this_ rule they're scorning. 

Now Derek recalls-   
G-d's words, cautionary,   
'Here, even the Devil-   
May claim sanctuary,'   
'Well, said!' a robed figure-   
Parts the branches on cue,   
'Larca!' says Mac,   
And remembers Peru 

Flashback, Peru, 1830 

Duncan and Paco-   
Are hacking their way-   
Through the lush vegetation,   
'Señor, one more day...'   
Paco assures him-   
The ruins Mac is scouting-   
Will be worth the trip,   
But the Highlander's doubting. 

'We're lost,' Mac decides,   
Besides, Paco's sick,   
He's feverish, coughing,   
Then Mac hears a click,   
The bush is alive!   
Out of nowhere appears-   
An indigenous tribe-   
Armed with blowguns and spears. 

Securely, they're bound,   
Toward the village they're marched,   
To the base of the temple's-   
Stone steps, with throats parched,   
A golden-clad figure-   
Stands at its portal,   
Mac senses the tingle-   
That precedes an Immortal. 

The villagers kneel-   
To their god, in his splendor,   
Only Duncan and Paco-   
Stand and face the pretender,   
Mac gives name and clan-   
With voice hoarse and croaky,   
In response, 'Gavriel Larca,   
God of the Moche.' 

The Temple 

Mac's been refreshed,   
Larca's asked him to dine,   
Graceful, lovely Coyantu-   
Serves food and wine,   
'I saw her born,   
Watched her grow and flower-   
And I'll cherish her-   
To her very last hour.' 

'To the Moche, I'm G-d,   
Having met their conditions-   
Of a supreme being-   
From their long traditions.'   
On the wall, a gold image-   
Fills Mac with dread,   
One hand holds a sickle,   
In the other, a head. 

'Just because you're Immortal-   
Doesn't give you the right-   
To set yourself up-   
As a god, in their sight.'   
Larca responds,   
'What makes a god?   
The faith of his followers,   
Not a fancy façade.' 

'For three hundred years,   
Since I was selected,   
From outside exploiters-   
The Moche, I've protected,   
Those in your world-   
Do not know we are here,   
My people are strong,   
And free from all fear.' 

They're slaves,' Mac rebuts   
'They're strong, but not _free,_   
Larca: 'And I serve _them_....   
To their needs I must see,   
That's a god's covenant-   
With the people he's chosen,   
Will you now challenge me?'   
His features set, frozen. 

Mac concedes, he will not,   
'Good... you may leave at dawn.'   
'We'll leave now,' says Mac   
(Suddenly pale and drawn),   
'Your friend remains here-   
So he cannot reveal-   
My people's location-   
That I've worked to conceal.' 

'No...' mumbles Duncan,   
'The wine...' It's been drugged,   
Over he sprawls,   
As if he'd been slugged,   
He is tied to a post,   
In position upright,   
When he wakes, helplessly-   
He observes Paco's plight. 

Paco shrieks, terror-crazed,   
Drums and chanting increase,   
Mac can't bear to watch,   
There's a ROAR! His screams cease.   
When Larca returns-   
He tells Mac at length-   
Paco's ritual sacrifice-   
Gives the tribe strength. 

'That's Moche tradition,   
Mac: 'We have our own,   
Now by your actions,   
To me you have shown-   
A reason to fight you.'   
Larca asks, 'If you beat me...   
Will you care for my people?'   
'I'll not play a deity!' 

'I thought not...next week-   
At the Moon Festival,   
My powers will be-   
Confirmed, manifestable,'   
He grabs Duncan's head,   
By his hair, jerks it back,   
To show what he plans-   
To inflict upon Mac. 

'The Moche will worship-   
Their 'Decapitator,'   
The god that protects-   
And loves them, their savior,   
One hand holds a head,   
In the other, a sword,   
My people will witness-   
The power of their Lord.' 

The Cemetery, Present Day 

MacLeod's speaking with-   
Luke, Derek, Enrique,   
'He's not a god-   
Whose love you must repay,   
All Immortals like us-   
Have the powers he's shown,'   
Larca says: 'I will speak-   
To the 'Evil One' alone.' 

The boys slink away,   
Mac wants Larca downed,   
He issues his challenge,   
'Let's leave Holy Ground,'   
'My disciples fight for me,   
One will soon take your head,   
Then offer his own-   
To me, out of dread.' 

'Three on one? What of honor?'   
MacLeod sounds absurd,   
A crazed man like Larca-   
Doesn't live by this word,   
'You destroyed all I loved,   
Ruined my hidden paradise,   
Turned my people against me,   
I'll have my sacrifice!' 

Small Abandoned Chapel, Later 

The three awed disciples,   
Heads bowed in contrition,   
Rails Larca, 'You failed-   
In your sacred mission!   
My anger is mounting,   
I sense Derek's doubt,   
What troubles you, Derek?   
Come on, get it out!' 

'MacLeod...' 'He is SATAN!'   
(Larca's correction)   
'He could have killed me,'   
'You had my protection...   
You'll serve me with faith...   
I must be adored-   
And obeyed! Will you do it?'   
As one, 'Yes, my Lord.' 

Joe's Bar 

'Know your enemy,' thinks Mac,   
Who better than Joe-   
To ask for details-   
That the Watchers might know?   
'Larca's Chronicle states-   
He was King's Royal Guard,   
Then a lawyer, a pirate,'   
Times must have been hard. 

'How does one watch-   
A pirate?' Mac asks,   
'You become one yourself,   
That's one of your tasks,   
When you set sail-   
With the New World in view,   
One of us-Rodney Fergus-   
Signed on with you.' 

'A short little guy?   
Always seasick?'   
'Yeah, he tired of travel,   
Decided to stick,   
Followed you to Montana,   
Then wrote his intention,   
Five acres, five cattle-   
Was the going Watcher pension. 

'And Larca?' 'He sailed-   
With Pizarro to Peru,   
1526-   
Then vanished into-   
The jungle. We thought-   
That he had been grabbed-   
By a tribe of headhunters,'   
'No, it's _them,_ that he nabbed.' 

Flashback, Moche Village, Three Weeks Later 

The village has suffered-   
From their isolation,   
The flu Paco brought-   
Has wrought devastation,   
The villagers keep dying,   
Every day corpses burn,   
Coyantu tells Larca,   
'Soon it's my turn.' 

'I, too am sick,   
The people ask why...   
Has their god allowed-   
So many to die?'   
Larca decides-   
That now is the time,   
MacLeod brought the sick one,   
He must die for that crime. 

Mac barely can stand,   
With a rope 'round his throat-   
He is led to the slab-   
As the tribal scapegoat,   
'Your blood sacrifice,'   
Mac gasps, 'brought no power,   
Only fever, to your people,   
More die every hour.' 

'The Quickening will cure them,'   
Larca raises his sword,   
'No it won't,' MacLeod's whisper's-   
Drowned out by the horde,   
The chanting has swelled-   
To a deafening note,   
Then a warrior with a blowgun-   
Shoots at Larca's throat. 

The poison-dipped dart-   
Fells 'God' to the ground,   
His people, now angry-   
Have all gathered 'round,   
He'd promised protection-   
But couldn't deliver,   
While they turn on Larca-   
Mac flees to the river. 

Joe's Bar 

To Dawson, 'I barely-   
Made it back alive,   
Only my Immortality-   
Helped me survive,   
What else on Larca?'   
'Nothing for years,   
Then two years ago-   
He suddenly appears.' 

'Would that punk have killed-   
Even on Holy Ground?'   
'Yeah...repercussions-   
Would have been profound.'   
'In our records,' says Joe,   
'Only one registry-   
Pompeii, in Italy,   
79 AD.' 

'But now,' urges Dawson,   
'Something must be done-   
About Larca's guys-   
Out for you, three on one,'   
Mac has an idea,   
'This 'Derek' sounds new,   
I'll check the obits,   
With a brief interview.' 

Reverend Bell's Church 

Derek's returned-   
To his favorite place,   
In a pew, softly crying,   
Sobbing 'Amazing Grace,'   
Reverend Bell can't believe-   
The miracle he spies,   
'I saw you die-   
With my very own eyes!' 

Derek's heart tells him-   
That something is odd,   
'G-d tells me to kill.'   
'Are you sure he is _G-d_?'   
'He restored me to life,   
I am scared, Reverend Bell.'   
'Derek, G-d is not fear,   
He is love, you know well.' 

'The G-d that I deal with-   
Knows only hate...'   
Just then, Mac arrives,   
Cutting short their debate.   
Mac must speak in private-   
To Derek, alone.   
He asks Reverend Bell-   
For his trust...and it's shown. 

Small Abandoned Chapel (Larca's) 

To Enrique and Luke-   
Larca makes his plan known,   
'One of you draws MacLeod-   
Into battle...alone,   
He'll defeat you, but triumph-   
Brings him to his knees,   
Then the other can cut-   
His head off with ease.' 

'One of you will be chosen,   
My martyr, he'll be,   
He'll die in my service-   
Glorified he will be.'   
'Who?' questions Luke,   
'Derek's the one.'   
(But Larca plans killing-   
All three when he's done) 

Reverend Bell's Church 

Mac attempts to explain,   
'Derek, learn what you are,   
Larca's not G-d,   
He's been lying so far,   
Derek, please listen,   
I'm on the level,   
You are no angel-   
And I'm not the devil.' 

'We both are Immortal,   
Our powers are the same,   
That's what protects you,   
Despite Larca's claim,   
Like Larca or me-   
You can become dead,   
The moment that somebody-   
Cuts off your head.' 

'You're _lying!_ ' yells Derek,   
Shoving Mac, he runs out,   
Right past Reverend Bell-   
'What's that all about?'   
'I'm sorry,' says Mac,   
'But I can't clarify.'   
Bell: 'I've witnessed a miracle,   
Now I must know why.' 

'I gave you my trust,   
Now search your own heart,   
I swear not to tell-   
Anything you impart.'   
'It's a long story,'   
Mac begins, but Bell thinks-   
'We'd better continue-   
Over some drinks.' 

Joe's Bar 

Reverend Bell, Mac and Joe-   
Converse over beer,   
'Derek's foster homes changed-   
More than once every year,   
Then he found G-d-   
Was by faith, elevated,'   
Mac says, 'Larca saw that-   
And manipulated.' 

'This Larca,' asks Bell,   
Cold eyes and long hair?'   
Mac queries, 'You've seen him?'   
'Derek died; I was there.   
If he can convince-   
Believers like Derek...   
Have others done likewise?   
Am I a fooled cleric?' 

'Only _Larca's_ the lie,'   
MacLeod is emphatic,   
Bell firmly demands-   
'We must stop this fanatic!'   
'He will be stopped.'   
Mac guarantees this,   
'At least,' adds Joe Dawson,   
'We know where he is.' 

'The old vacant chapel,   
Near the cemetery'   
Reverend Bell's a quick learner-   
'Holy Ground-sanctuary...   
He'll be safe from you,'   
'Not for long.' Mac's done talking,   
'Take you home, Reverend Bell?'   
'No thanks, I'll be walking.' 

MacLeod thanks the reverend,   
'For trusting in me,'   
Bell replies before leaving,   
'Faith's my specialty.'   
Joe knows where Mac's going,   
Is the Highlander mad?   
'To the _chapel_? Four on _one_?'   
'That's five,' Mac can add. 

Larca's Chapel 

Now Derek's back,   
And he swears to the 'Lord,'   
That he's ready to die-   
For eternal reward,   
Outside, Reverend Bell-   
Quoting scripture, is nearing,   
With sword, a revolver-   
And faith, he's unfearing. 

(With no preparation-   
How did Reverend Bell-   
Come up with a gun-   
And a saber as well?   
The gun might have come-   
From service, military...   
But a sword-carrying preacher-   
Is a concept, too scary). 

Bell enters the chapel,   
'Who dares?' Larca halts,   
Bell's plea is to Derek,   
'You know this god's false.'   
Now Bell confronts Larca,   
With no hesitation,   
'You are not G-d!   
You're an abomination!' 

'What did you tell them....   
That they're going to Hell?'   
'He'll kill you,' warns Derek,   
'He can't,' counters Bell,   
'You are safe from MacLeod-   
Here on Holy Ground,   
But you're not safe from me,'   
He chambers a round. 

Bell shoots! But Enrique-   
Has jumped in the way.   
He takes the bullet-   
To the reverend's dismay.   
Larca commands Luke-   
'NOW! You must stop him!'   
But Luke is afraid-   
That the reverend will pop him. 

Finally, Derek-   
Steps in, holds the gun-   
Till Larca disarms Bell,   
For now, he has won.   
Derek carries Enrique-   
To the woods for his due,   
Larca does his 'god thing,'   
And revives him on cue. 

The Woods 

But Luke! That's another-   
Story, indeed,   
'You failed me,' damns Larca,   
'In the hour of my need!   
Your sin must be cleansed,   
Kneel for salvation!'   
Luke's faith makes him passive-   
Easy decapitation! 

Such lightning and thunder-   
Bell's never had to face,   
Beheadings and Quickenings,   
Are not commonplace,   
Bell falls to his knees,   
Saying prayers fervently,   
Then Larca tells Derek   
'Step away, instantly.' 

(As he reached the chapel,   
MacLeod saw the flashing,   
Knowing its cause,   
Away he went dashing.)   
Meanwhile Derek struggles-   
To break Larca's spell,   
He stands between Larca,   
And his friend, Reverend Bell. 

'Move! I command you!'   
But Derek stands firm,   
No help from Enrique,   
(Backbone of a worm),   
Larca shoves Derek,   
For a clear shot at Bell,   
Grabbed by Mac, Larca calls-   
'Boys! Serve me well!' 

Mac draws his sword-   
But Larca stands back,   
He expects his disciples-   
To begin the attack,   
Derek's sword finds a place-   
At Enrique's neck,   
When he won't drop his weapon,   
Derek slugs him, by heck! 

Derek tells Larca off-   
'If you're really G-d,   
Fight him yourself,   
You do not need a squad,   
'Well,' says MacLeod,   
'It is just you and me,'   
Larca may have his sword,   
'By the rules, it will be.' 

Now Larca blurts out-   
Why he's festered inside,   
'It was your fault-   
That my people died,   
They turned against me,   
Buried me in a tomb,   
One hundred and fifty-   
Years trapped in that gloom.' 

'For trying to play G-d-   
You deserve what you got!'   
They engage, and it's plain-   
That G-d, he is not,   
MacLeod runs him through,   
Then takes his swelled head,   
Now, finally, at last-   
This pretender is dead. 

Overhead turns to black,   
Clouds cover the sun,   
A hint of a storm-   
Before the day's done.   
The Quickening's bolts-   
Fire a flaming filigree,   
The design from the temple-   
Around Mac, we see. 

Then comes cleansing rain,   
In sheets, it is driven,   
Derek asks of MacLeod,   
Can he be forgiven?   
'Derek, you're Immortal,   
You'll learn, you are clever-   
But we are not gods,   
Not now, and not ever.' 

Joe's Bar, Some Days Later 

MacLeod reads a postcard,   
(Joe's the liquor provider),   
'Carl Robinson says-   
Derek's got a good slider,'   
Joe, too has a postcard,   
'It's from Reverend Bell,   
Carl Robinson's baritone-   
Is pretty swell.' 

'You made Bell a Watcher?'   
'A special assignment.'   
Joe checks his bottles-   
For proper alignment,   
Mac selects one,   
Then Joe, on a whim-   
Asks Duncan a question-   
That's been bothering him. 

Something Bell said,   
'Could divinities we know-   
Have been mere Immortals-   
With an inflated ego?'   
'No' says MacLeod   
'Many hypothesize,   
But it comes down to this...   
Faith,' Mac replies. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2002 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
"For me the fun part of it was creating the village. I went out on second unit and shot that stuff and worked with Rex Raglan, the Production Designer that year. He built just the entrance to the temple and two huts. I shot a background plate, we shot on 35 mm for that, then I shot the huts as individual elements and then we cut and pasted to build that village. We had the actors walk down the middle of the village, which was no village, all with a lock-down camera and then shot the background plate and then created the temple tower and that whole village. It was fun and it turned out good." 

**Ken Gord, Producer**   
"Roger Cross was one of the leads on 'First Wave'. The Peruvian village was mostly matte paintings, but very well done. That was a tough job and it looked really good." 

~ The Messenger   
  
---


End file.
